Here is Greenwood Collection
by Shidoni8
Summary: This is just a collection of shorts I wrote for Here is Greenwood, but I don't think they'll go anywhere.  Review and let me know if you like them!
1. Shinobu gets Angsty

I own nothing even remotely related to Here is Greenwood.

"Argument" A.K.A. "Angst Fest" A.A.K.A. "Shinobu Gets Angsty" 

It had been days, but Shinobu couldn't get it out of his mind. He'd over analyzed it until it was bleeding and torn, just a lump of confusion, somewhere in his mind. And Mitsuru hadn't helped things by going away for the week, leaving Shinobu right after it'd happened. For the first time in a while Shinobu's usually calm mind-set was unnerved and he needed to concentrate on other things to distract his frustration. He knew it wasn't like him, usually very patient he couldn't wait for Mitsuru to come back to the dorm. Shinobu needed him, needed him for this week. He couldn't even be sure what Mitsuru had meant or if he was being serious. But to Shinobu, and he hoped with all his heart it was true, is sounded like Mitsuru had been serious when he'd said it. Even then, a few quiet words hidden in a feud fueled by anger, Mitsuru had sounded dead serious.

"Will you be quiet?" Mitsuru said loudly, "I'm just going for a week! I'll be back before you know it and we can get started on it then!"

"Yes, you'll be gone a _week_! The exact week that this had to happen! You knew about it for months! Why are you leaving now?" Shinobu said in and uncharacteristically loud voice.

_In room 210_

"Are they still going at it, Suka?" Shun asked Kazuya as the latter sat studying at a kotatsu.

"Yes," he replied, and Shun pushed the earplugs further in his ears. They were just cheap enough to allow Suka's words to penetrate, but also good enough to block most of the shouting from the next room. "Just like yesterday," Suka continued, "I don't see why Shinobu can't drop the subject, it's getting really hard to study and I already flunked a math test earlier today because of their late night squabbling _last night_!"

"Well, Suka, I guess you can't blame them. Shinobu-sempai _is_ under a lot of pressure.

Just then there was a crash as something in the other room hit the wall the two rooms shared and, from the sound of it, had shattered.

"Shun," Kazuya tried to control his temper, "they're throwing things now." Suka made a face that showed displeasure, irritation and much more. "I'm going to go ask them to tone it down, since I'm the new R.A."

"Good luck, Suka-chan!" Shun called from his bunk as Kazuya left the room.

_Room 211_

Shinobu was sitting quietly on the bottom bed and Mitsuru was standing nearby with a packed suitcase.

"You know I need you here." Shinobu muttered, slumped looking down into his lap, "You promised you'd be here," his voice rose and his lip trembled, "You're my greatest support!"

"I know I promised!" Mitsuru countered, "Something came up!" Shinobu's face showed betrayal and deep hurt.

"Something big enough to excuse leaving your best friend out on his own? You know what this week means to me. I've said it before; you know I need you here! How could you just leave your best friend of more than three years!"

"Shinobu," Mitsuru said quietly, "I know we're best friends, but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Mitsuru sighed in frustration, "I have to go now." And he turned toward the door.

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

A lamp flew past Mitsuru's head and hit the wall dividing their room and the one Shun and Suka shared.

"You'll have to pay for that," Mitsuru said quietly, hating being in the position of the sensible one when he was usually the one acting childish.

"I don't care!" Shinobu yelled. "I don't care because you don't care! You don't care about me, or what I'm going through! You go and work out your personal issues, because you aren't a true friend! You don't love me at all!"

Mitsuru's violet eyes widened at the accusation as Shinobu looked up in shock at what had come out of his own mouth. Shinobu grabbed his blankets and pillow from the bed he was sitting on and buried his face in them, hating his irrationality, but at the same time feeling freed by it. Reaching over, Mitsuru pulled the blankets down to Shinobu's lap and looking straight into Shinobu's icy blue eyes said quietly but forcefully,

"You're wrong, Shinobu," his voice ragged from the shouting, "I love you very much." Gazing with intensity into his roommate's eyes Mitsuru turned quickly and picked up his suitcase just as Kazuya opened the door and came halfway into the room.

"Well, I was going to ask you guys to be quieter, but I guess you did that on your own." Suka coughed in embarrassment.

Neither sempai said anything, Mitsuru just walked past Hasukawa and Shinobu stared down at his hands, in an emotional low after his outburst. He rarely showed emotion, and when he did it left him drained for hours afterward. Shinobu sat for a moment and then felt something wet hit the back of his hand and thought absently about a leak in the ceiling. He raised a hand to his wet face and realized that he was crying. Touching his sticky cheeks again he felt ashamed for yelling and crying. He felt lost, lost because Mitsuru had left. Hardly daring to think of Mitsuru's parting words Shinobu slowly lay down on the bunk and fell asleep, exhausted.

His breathing slowed and he quietly cried himself to sleep. And after that the only movement for hours was Shun coming in to check on Shinobu. Shun flicked the light out as he spoke quietly to the semi-dark room.

"Why don't they admit to themselves? Suka's the only one left who's fooled." Shun shook his head, glancing once more at the sleeping Shinobu as he shut the door and the room was enveloped in soft blue-gray darkness.


	2. Shinobu gets Plastered

Still don't own anything from Here is Greenwood

"Toast" A.K.A. "Shinobu gets Plastered" A.A.K.A. "Pervy (almost) lemon Yaoi"

Shinobu 

Sitting on the edge of the bunk, Mitsuru looked up into Shinobu's face with a startled expression. Shinobu leaned over him, looking straight into his eyes, his violet eyes. Whenever Shinobu saw those eyes he could hardly contain himself, the way they sparked in the right light, the way they looked at him now, shining with a strange light of their own. Shinobu admired Mitsuru for just a little while and could hardly contain himself, his desires

Make him mine, Shinobu thought, Make him mine forever.

Mitsuru 

"Shi…Shinobu, what are you doing?" Mitsuru asked worriedly.

"Makehimminemakehimminemakeminminemake-"

"Shinobu, this isn't like you," Mitsuru was just about to give into his won desires when he smelled something strange in the air. As much as he loved the direction this was going he stopped dead when he smelled his roommate's breath.

"Shinobu, are you drunk?"

"Why does it matter?" he replied quietly, "We are legal adults now, aren't we? And it's just made me love you even more." Shinobu pushed Mitsuru down and leaned over him, straddling his waist.

"Shinobu, we- we can't! Not at school, like this! And definitely not while you're drunk."

"Why not?" Shinobu pouted, and Mitsuru had to use all his will power to stop himself from capturing that luscious lower lip and it's upper counterpart in a passionate kiss.

"Because I'd… Shinobu, I'd feel like I'd taken advantage of you in your drunk state." Mitsuru wasn't sure if this was true or just an excuse to get Shinobu to stop. "And the school, anyone could find us. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Mitsuru," Shinobu's passion filled eyes softened, "that's really sweet. But I can't stand it anymore, I need you."

Shinobu lay down on Mitsuru and his hand slowly traveled down the sober one's side.

"I promise you, Shinobu," Mitsuru said quickly, "soon, when you aren't drunk. I promise we'll pick up here, where we left off, okay?" Mitsuru spoke hurriedly before Shinobu's hand could go any further.

"I don't know," drunk-Shinobu pondered, while playing absent-mindedly with Mitsuru's zipper. "I guess," the young man's words slurred a bit, "I could… wait," Shinobu's eyes drooped, "a while." And then Shinobu fell asleep just like that.

_Great,_ Mitsuru thought, _Drunk, dead weight, and asleep on top of me. This is just not my day._

Waiting until Shinobu was asleep for sure Mitsuru carefully rolled out form underneath him and tucked his roommate in. Crossing the room to Shinobu's desk Mitsuru hid the empty bottle of sake he'd found there, he'd throw it away later.

Glancing to the window he saw on the sill a glass of sake with a slip of paper by the base. The paper said,

"Mitsuru, I saved you some, just in case

We can finally toast to graduation together

Love,

Shinobu"

Mitsuru looked at Shinobu, out like a light, a drunken light.

"Sorry I was so late, I guess you were lonely." Mitsuru downed the glass on the windowsill,

To Shinobu 

he thought.

"You got so plastered you completely forgot." Mitsuru shook his head, "Baka." He said it lovingly as he climbed into the top bunk and shivered, after all it had been a long time since he'd slept alone, and drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Interlude

I don't own _Here is Greenwood_.

"Interlude" A.K.A. "Shun and Suka Try to Sleep"

"Suka? Suka-chan, can you sleep?"

"Mmmg… Shun, it's late."

"I can't sleep, Suka, they're making too much noise."

"Wha? Shun, it's three A.M."

"Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, only a lot."

"How can you sleep? They've been going at it for hours." Shun paused, "A new record." And he sounded mildly impressed.

"I have my ways," Suka discreetly tucked some earplugs into his ears. "Shun, could you be quiet now?"

"Sure, yeah. G'night, Suka."

…

A loud moan drifted through the wall.

…

"Damn hypocrites." Suka muttered, grumpily pulling his 'ways' out of his ears.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, remember what?"

"The beginning of last year, when I first got here. Kuso Sempais said," Kazuya used a mocking voice now, "_'the building is old!' 'The walls are thin,'_ blah blah blah, _'Shun's really a girl,'_ _'if we hear __**her**__ scream'_ or something like that _'we'll beat you to a bloody pulp'_"

"Um, Suka-chan, I don't think that's what they said, exactly."

"Well, that's the general idea. And here they are making all the noise in the world and keeping half the building up at least twice a week for a straight two months!"

"At least-"

Another loud moan sounded and something hit the wall with an echoing BANG!

"At least they're happy," Shun concluded.

It was true. The older boys had been glowing since they'd gotten together just a few months ago. Although Mitsuru's grades had slipped about half a grade point they were both undoubtedly happy, and sometimes too distracted to tease Hasukawa all day long. This went through Kazuya's mind as he heard a high-pitched whine and suddenly all was quiet.

"Finally!" he said. Just like last night, and the night before.

"Goodnight, Suka," Shun called.

"And _all _the members of Greenwood dormitory slept soundly for the remainder of the night.

:End:

Extremely short, but don't let that cloud your vision. Intended as a short interlude between chapters. A sort of "omake" theater, for you real otakus out there. And if you don't know either of those "o" words up there, GO LOOK THEM UP YOU CRAZY GREENWOOD FAN!!!!!!!!!!! But first you should review and drop me a line!


	4. Valentines Day Special

I don't own _Here is Greenwood_ or any affiliated stuff.

"Valentines Day Special" A.K.A. "Spear the Love"

"Suka-chaaaaaaan!" Second year at Ryokuto Academy, the adorable fiery red-head, Kazuya Hasukawa, turned towards the door of his dorm just in time to see his energetic roommate, Shun, burst right through it.

Kazuya looked on in horror at a blur of lavender hair as Shun tackled him and Suka went down, hitting the floor painfully on his side. He looked up to see that Shun was still standing.

"Why, you-" Kazuya jumped to his feet. "What was that for!" Shun smiled broadly.

"I have big news for you!" Kazuya sat back down at his desk and looked at Shun with annoyance

"And what would that be?"

"Valentines Day!" Shun yelled happily.

"What about it?" Kazuya grumbled, continuing his homework.

It's only in a week and I'm giving you something then! It's a surprise!"

Kazuya looked up with a quizzical expression.

"Really? What is it?" Mildly interested.

"Ah ah ah!" Shun shook his finger in Kazuya's face, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Then why tell me about it! You're just teasing me you-"

"Oh no you don't," Shun cut in, grinning like a maniac, "The Sempais wouldn't like to hear that language, and so loud too!" Kazuya smirked and said,

"I don't think they care, Shun. They're each too preoccupied with what to get the other for Valentines Day."

"Well, I guess, but you should still be nicer. It's close to Valentines Day, the day of love. Share the love, Suka-chan!" And with that said Shun pranced out of the door and into the next one down the hall.

"Mitsuru-sempai!" Shun called.

"Shun, could you be quiet. I'm trying to think," Mitsuru said tersely.

"What's got you so tense, Mitsuru-sempai?" the underclassmen asked worriedly, though he already knew what was wrong.

"I don't know what to get Shinobu for Valentines Day! We said we'd scrap the whole 'boy/girl white day' thing and I'd be in charge of Valentines Day and he'd take White Day," Mitsuru moaned. "It can't be something cheap, like chocolate or overrated, like-"

"And I don't think Shinobu-sempai would want anything big or flashy." Shun interrupted.

"Exactly! Shun, I just don't know. I've been thinking about it for weeks and haven't come up with anything **perfect** for Shinobu!"

"Shinobu-sempai would understand if you explained everything," Shun said, "he'd forgive you if you couldn't find anything by Valentines Day."

"But this is important! I have to get him something!" Shun saw in Mitsuru's eyes that it really was important to him, and the lavender haired youth thought for a moment.

"Well…"

"What? Do you have an idea?"

"Please don't rush me, Mitsuru-sempai."

"Alright, Shun. But if you can think of something good, I'll owe you a big one." Mitsuru's face was expectant and he was tense all over, waiting… waiting…

"I've got it!"

"You've got what? Tell me!"

"Spend time with him! Schedule a get together where you two will either spend the whole day together or go to a secluded place where you can have some peace to talk and stuff. Shinobu-sempai will appreciate that much more than anything you could buy him, I think."

For a moment Mitsuru looked unsure, and then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Wow, Shun. That's amazing! Why didn't I think of that! I really owe you, Shun, I owe you one." And Mitsuru started scribbling in a notebook, muttering to himself as Shun quietly left the room.

* * *

Sorry but there is no more yet. I hope you aren't really hooked only to be disapointed. But, seriously, if you want more, tell me and I will continue. Hugs from me, no matter if you review or not.


End file.
